smbzfandomcom-20200213-history
Mario (2006 Series)
This article is about the 2006 character. For the 2015 version of this character, see Mario. Overview Mario is the brave, courageous, very intelligent, kind and extremely popular hero of the Mushroom Kingdom, as well as of the Mushroom World. Prior to Super Mario Bros. Z, he landed on Yoshi's Island by being dropped down by a Stork by accident and was taken in by the young Elder Yoshi to rescue his brother from Baby Bowser. During a race, he fights and defeats the King of Koopas, Bowser. He meets with Sonic and Shadow, and they team up to find the Chaos Emeralds and prevent the evil antagonist, Mecha Sonic from getting them and destroying the whole Mushroom World. He is partnered with his heroic longtime and faithful best friend Yoshi to help him and Luigi, along with his new Hedgehog friends to find the Chaos Emeralds before Mecha Sonic after Mecha Sonic badly injured Yoshi. Fighting Style Mario's style of fighting is a mix of power, combos, and items. He uses hammers mostly, but he also has powerful punches and jumps. In addition, he is also seen performing the Shoryu Reppa in Episode 8. Mario is often depicted as a balanced character, with considerable speed and power, however, on several occasions, he is seen as being slow to keep up with the fighting of Mecha Sonic and other villains. Mario is known to be a strong character. With a Power Star, Mario is nearly invincible and can match power with Mecha Sonic with four Chaos Emeralds. He teams up with his friends to attack enemy teams and often uses his hammer to turn other heroes into projectiles. Overall, Mario is a good all-around fighter, as in most of his games. Powers and Abilities *'Superhuman Strength': Mario is able to lift and press objects that are several times his own weight. The exact upper limits of his strength are unknown, it is speculated that he can lift well over 100,000 tons. He performs even more impressive feat like during the fight with his arch-nemesis, Bowser. Mario can lift him by the tail, spin him around and then throw him. Mario spins Bowser around faster and farther with more spins. Additionally he could effortlessly overpower the Axem Rangers and casually rag doll, and send the Red Ranger flying. **'Super Leaps': Mario's incredible strength also extends to his legs, allowing him to perform his signature move, the jump. Mario is extremely good at jumping and is capable of leaping two stories high. *'Superhuman Durability': Mario has a significant level of durability. He can endure great impacts, such as falling from a height of several stories or being struck by an opponent with superhuman strength. Mario can also endure extreme environments, such as volcanoes and tundras, and withstand multiple blows from Mecha Sonic *'Superhuman Stamina': Mario can maintain continuous physical activity for an indefinite period of time. *'Superhuman Speed': Mario possesses considerable superhuman speed, and he can run much faster than the finest olympic athletes. And due to this, Mario can vertically scale walls and ceilings, outpace Mecha Sonic's lasers, and keep up with Sonic a being with supersonic speed, while running, however he is not nearly as fast as him. *'Superhuman Agility': Mario's agility, balance, and bodily coordination are all enhanced to levels that are beyond the natural physical limits of the finest human athlete. Mario is extraordinarily limber and his tendons and connective tissues are twice as elastic as the most dexterous human being's. He has the combined dexterity and acrobatic prowess of the 15 Olympic-level acrobats. Therefore, Mario can perform astonishing acrobatic maneuvers with great ease. Mario is also amazingly adept at dodging projectile attacks, even bullets and rockets fired at him at point-blank range by Mecha Sonic. *'Superhuman Reflexes': Thanks to his enhanced speed and agility, Mario's reflexes are much more advanced than the finest of peak human potential. The speed of his reflexes allows him to dodge almost any attack, even direct gunfire. Mario's reflexes also allowed him to easily evade lasers and missiles fired at him by Mecha Sonic. *'Pyrokinesis': Mario has the ability to create and manipulate fire. This ability changes throughout the games he has appeared. In the platform games, such as Super Mario Bros., Mario needs a Fire Flower to obtain this power. But in the RPGs and Super Smash Bros. series, Mario already has this power. Also, in Super Smash Bros. Brawl, Mario uses the Mario Finale, in which he unleashes a powerful blast of fire. In spinoffs, Mario is always associated with the element of fire. *'Master Combatant': Mario has his own fighting style, that mainly revolves around quick, powerful strikes, that can send any opponent flying. *'Indomitable Will': Mario is shown to have a powerful force of will, completely free of evil or temptation. He is very optimistic and never gives up, even when things look bad. *'Master Acrobat': Mario has shown himself time and time again to be very agile and nimble. This has allowed him to survive many dangerous situations that would kill a normal human. Transformations And Alternate Forms Main article: Mario's Alternate Forms Transformations-''' Mario is seen using many transformations within the series. Among these are: *Fire Mario- Mario's clothes change from blue and red to red and white, and he gains the ability to shoot fireballs from his hands. He can launch several weak ones in quick succession, or charge one up for a more powerful attack similar to Dragon Ball Z's Kamehameha wave (Although it could be speculated that the technique originated from Mario's Fire Wave shown in the NES Game "Kart Fighter"). It is suggested that his speed and power increase in this form, as he is able to dominate both Axem Red and Koopa Bros Red after transforming in Episode 6. *Cape Mario- A yellow cape protrudes from Mario's back, allowing him to fly. The main increases are in Mario's speed and power, allowing him to match up even to Mecha Sonic for a short time in Episode 7. Also, using his technique of Mario Tornado, he can double his attack damage due to the razor-sharp edge of his cape. *Raccoon Mario- Used in Episode 8, Mario can fly with greater maneuverability than Cape Mario, and perform more aerial-based combos. His tail also serves as an effective weapon, but isn't used often. *Hammer Mario- In Episode 8, Mario uses a Hammer Suit to gain use of two hammers in his hands, using them to duel with Basilisx. He can also throw seemingly unlimited hammers from his hands. He can also use the armor on his back as a shield, which he used to defend himself from a few of Basilisx's attacks. *Invincible Mario- After absorbing a Starman with Sonic, Mario glows and sparkles with pure energy, and gains an incredible increase in power, able to easily defeat Semi-Super Mecha Sonic in one blow. *Posioned Mario: Mario's face turns green and is unable to do anything. This happens when Basilisx throws poison mushrooms at him during Episode 8. If Mario is using a powerup, they will disintegrate first before affecting Mario. However, these effects can be countered using a 1-Up Mushroom. Techniques And Abilities Attack Types: * Offensive: Damage Opponent * Defensive: Prevents User from Being Damaged * Special: Attacks that are Rarely Used * Support: Turn The Tide in Battle or used for convenience in Non-Battle Situations * Rush: Rapid Attacks used to Overwhelm Opponents * Stun: Impairs Enemies for Free Hits * Immobilize: Restricts Enemy Movements and Attacks * Super: Attacks That are Extremely High in Damages and are used as A Trump Card or Finisher Move * 'Hammer-' (Attack Type: Offensive) Mario's Ultra Hammer is one of his main weapons and is seemingly summonable at will by him, no matter what his transformation. It is usually used as a finisher, or to charge an attack. It is quite powerful, capable of smashing opponents through mountains at high speed. However, it does not seem to be a very fast weapon and is ineffective against armored opponents (Such as Metal Bowser, which it simply bounced off, and Mecha Sonic, who broke its head). Also quite useful for turning other heroes into projectile weapons. * '''Spin Attack- (Attack Type: Rush, Offensive) Mario is sometimes seen using the Spin Attack, an attack where he spins around with his arms outstretched to gain many hits upon his opponents. It is also known as the Mario Tornado in the Super Smash Bros. games. He can also double it using his cape. * Hammer Spin- (Attack Type: Offensive) Mario spins Horizontally with his Hammer Outstretched Smashing any Enemy that's in his path. * Verticle Hammer Spin- (Attack Type: Offensive) Same as a Regular Hammer Spin but instead Mario spins It Vertically. * Sōjutsu- (Skill) It is seen that Mario is very skilled with a Spear as in Troubles on Yoshi's Island. * Close Combat- (Attack Type: Rush, Offensive) Mario rapidly Punches an Opponent at Close Range. * Fireball- (Attack Type: Special, Offensive) (Can Only be used in Fire Mario Form), Mario forms a Fireball in his hand with his Pyrokinesis Ability. * Charged Fireball- (Attack Type: Special, Offensive)(Can only be used in Fire Mario Form Mario Charges up a Fireball por more Damage and Power * Mario And Sonic Yin-Yang Ball- (Attack Type: Special, Super, Offensive) (Can only be used when both Mario and Sonic the Hedgehog gain The Starman Power), Mario and Sonic compacts themselves together into a Ball that Resembles The Yin-Yang Symbol and Charges Towards The Opponent, This Attack is powerful enough to Literally Knock The 4 Chaos Emeralds Out of Semi-Super Mecha Sonic's Body. * Ground Pound- (Attack Type: Offensive) While in Midair Mario slams his Rear End into his Opponent that is right underneath Him. * Cyclone Bros- '''(Attack Type: Offensive) (Requires Luigi) This attack is briefly shown in the The Great Doomship Offensive. In this attack Mario and Luigi link hands and spin rapidly repeatedly kicking any enemies nearby, the brothers then launch off of each other and kick their opponents only to re-link and spin even faster. Mario then uses the built up speed to throw Luigi adding power to Luigi's Green missile. * '''Shoryureppa- (Attack Type: Offensive) (Borrowed from Ken from Street Fighter) Mario does a Series of Multiple Small Uppercuts stacked on top of One Another, Also known as The Multi Uppercut. * Rapid Hammer Throw- (Attack Type: Special, Rush, Offensive) (Can only be used in Hammer Mario Form) Mario rapidly Throws Hundred's Of Hammers at his Opponent, This attack Won't work on Fast Opponents who can dodge them like Basilisx. Personality Mario's personality is very much of what we see from his games. He is kind, brave, very smart, and very friendly. He is optimistic, often finding the best in situations and using them to his advantage. He has a strong sense of justice and morality, often putting the needs of others above his own as shown by his frequent battles against evil. He cares about all the other heroes and is always willing to help them if they are hurt, even Shadow, who often insults him. He seems to have an overall friendly relationship with Sonic, often teaming up with him in fights, saving him from drowning in the Minus World, attempting to comfort him when he is saddened by Shadow's departure, and checking to make sure that he was okay when he fondly remembers flying with Tails. Mario holds a slight resentment against villains he has encountered before and holds great resentment against those who hurt innocents, such as the Axem Rangers X. He is the most notable one who is mostly despised by the villains, such as Mecha Sonic and possibly Dr. Eggman. He does have weaknesses in his personality, in that he is unwilling to allow others to be harmed as a result of his actions, such as being forced to concede a crushing victory over Bowser in Episode 2 due to Princess Peach being captured, or being unable to hit Basilisx in Episode 8 when he used a petrified Luigi as a shield against Mario's attacks. Episode Appearances Battles Trivia *In the series, Mario is beginning to have the same fate as Sonic, as Yoshi is being a savior in battles and Luigi has hidden powers similar to Shadow. *According to Alvin-Earthworm, Mario and Luigi are 24-25 years old by Super Mario Bros. Z's timeline. *Thanks to Luigi, Mario stayed alive in the series. In Episode 6, Mario was knocked unconscious by Mecha Sonic's red energy ball and Luigi revived him with the 1up Mushroom Peach gave him before he left. In a scene from Episode 9, Mario was poisoned by two Poison Mushrooms, making him a fast target for Basilisx, who was about to kill him. However, thanks to the Tanooki suit that Luigi wore, he was able to save Mario and again revive him with a 1up Mushroom. *He is one of the characters who does not "speak," or have a dialog box, the others being Luigi and Yoshi. Category:Non-Canon Category:Characters (2006 Series)